Sebastian Arocha Morton
"Sebastian Arocha Morton" is an American Grammy nominated producer, remixer and composer. He is a graduate from the prestigious Berklee College of Music's Film Scoring/Composition and Production/Engineering Departments with a double major, Sebastian is also engaged in composing and producing with some of Hollywood's biggest names. Career Among his latest Film and TV works are: The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, NBC's hit show American Odyssey, MGM's new remake of "Robocop" (Gary Oldman, Michael Keaton) as well as continuing collaborations with John Debney on the thrillers "Houdini" (Adrien Brody, Kristen Connolly), "Draft Day" (Kevin Costner, Jennifer Garner), "Alex Cross" (Matthew Fox, Ed Burns) and doing the electronic music production for the Iron Man 2 score alongside Rage Against the Machine. Among his past work is the grand finale for the Oscar nominated film "Little Miss Sunshine", which also received a 2007 Grammy nomination for Best Soundtrack of The Year, Stephen Dorff and Maria Bello Thriller "Carjacked", Dennis Hopper's "Americano", Nick Nolte's "Peaceful Warrior", Forest Whittaker's "The Air I Breathe" and Robert De Niro and Sean Penn's "What Just Happened". His songs and additional score can also be heard in hit series': Boomtown, Windfall, CSI: Las Vegas, CSI Miami, Shark, Fringe, Brothers and Sisters, and many others. As a sideman, musician, co-composer and producer, Sebastian has had the pleasure of working with some of Hollywood's biggest composers including: Ryuichi Sakamoto, Gustavo Santaolalla, John Debney, Marcelo Zarvos, Bennett Salvay, Pedro Bromfman, Aerosmith's Joe Perry, Joseph Williams, W.G Snuffy Walden, Robert Duncan, and Andrea Morricone. His signature touch has also led to collaborations with Sting, on the track "Never Coming Home" for the #1 charting "Queer Eye for the Straight Guy" soundtrack; to pairing Enrique Iglesias with Floetry on the track "Not in Love", and to eclectic drum programming and production sessions for David Sylvian and Ryuichi Sakamoto's "Scent of Magnolia". Filmography Film *Deep - Music Producer *League of Gods - Additional Music *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water - Electronic Music Programmer *Draft Day - Electronic Music Programmer *Robocop - Electronic Music Programmer *Iron Man 2 - Electronic Music Programmer *What Just Happened - Score Programmer *The Air I Breathe - Score Programmer *Carjacked - Additional Music / Music Scoring Mixer *Peaceful Warrior - Additional Music (Uncredited) TV Series *American Odyssey - Additional Music *Houdini - Additional Music *The Orville - Electronic Music Programmer External Links *Sebastian Arocha Morton at IMDB Category:Sebastian Arocha Morton Category:Living people Category:American film score composers Category:American music arrangers Category:Male film score composers Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:John Debney Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Brian Tyler Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Jasha Klebe Category:Junkie XL Category:Rihanna Category:Sia (musician) Category:David Foster Category:Babyface (musician) Category:Joel McNeely Category:Bruce Broughton Category:Guillaume Roussel Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Bryce Jacobs Category:Josh Debney Category:Roger Suen Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Nathan Whitehead Category:Pieter Schlosser Category:Stephen Hilton Category:Stephanie Economou Category:Andrea Morricone Category:Louis Febre Category:Michael John Mollo Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Richard Harvey Category:Ludwig Göransson Category:Nathan Matthew David Category:Jason and Nolan Livesay